


It Looked Like Christmas Exploded...

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Angel: the Series, Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that after all of the years he had been with Phoebe, that she wouldn’t be able to surprise Cole when she went overboard on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looked Like Christmas Exploded...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



> Written for Kajivar for Fandom Stocking 2012

You would think that after all of the years he had been with Phoebe, that she wouldn’t be able to surprise Cole when she went overboard on something.

You would be wrong and he would pretend he didn’t know what you were referring to.

However, when he walked into the first floor of the manor, he found himself stopping in his tracks. He looked around the room carefully and he was torn between calling for Phoebe and shimmering out of the place as fast as he could.

Simply put, it looked as if Christmas had thrown up or exploded in the manor. For as far as he could see from the door to either of the rooms there was an over abundance of sparkle, fake snow and the rest of the decorations that you generally saw in storefront windows this time of the year.

He looked around and wondered if anyone would notice if he shimmered some of this stuff to a ledge in the Underworld somewhere. He lifted one of his hands to touch something that looked connected to a great deal of decorations to do just that.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he heard a familiar voice and sighed as Lindsey came walking out of the kitchen with Leo. “Piper froze us and threatened to blow us up if she found any more of the decorations missing.”

“ _Piper_ did this?” That didn’t sound like Piper.

“Well, actually, Phoebe did most of it and then Piper helped her add to it.” Leo sighed.

“Their Grams threatened to do something horrible to us if we messed with the girls right now.” Lindsey added.

Cole pouted. “She sanctioned this? I thought she had good taste.”

“Apparently, Christmas and decorations remind the girls of a time their mother was with them,” Leo explained quietly. “With them having seen a younger version of her when they traveled through time, it’s harder on them this year.”

Cole groaned, looking at the snowman sitting next to him with an almost less critical eye. “The last year has been a bit rougher on them than usual – and that’s saying something.” He sighed. “I guess if it makes Phoebe happy, and Piper, then I’ll deal with being in a place that looks like Christmas threw up.”

“I’ll remind you that you said that when it comes time for the Santa hats,” Lindsey said, looking around the room.

Cole turned to look at him. “ _What_ Santa hats?”

“The ones we’ll be wearing to open the presents and then at dinner.”


End file.
